The Tale of Tratie
by raeculver
Summary: One August Morning, Tom Gardner gets a visit from his dreams from Demeter, his love who left him. She came, but with their baby, named Katie. When she is 13, she is to go to Camp Half- Blood, and she does, but immediately meets Travis Stoll, whom she comes to already dislike. Yet, later, when she is older, will she come to realize that he is what she needs most in her life?
1. Prologue

Tom Gardner was in his late twenties, weeding in the fields, and it was a very hot day in Bozeman. It was a barren, brown land except for his garden in the backyard, yet he was determined to make it into fertilized, rich soil, where he could plant, possibly grow a farm. Maybe he might earn enough to support a family, or be able to attract another woman some day… He could not forget the sweet smile of her face, and the vague scent of the flowers in her hair, the cool, aroma of spring about her, her green aura…..

Tom shook his head, attempting to clear it. The flowers were quickly growing into blossom, he noticed, and he allowed himself a short time of thought. He glanced at the roses, making sure they were in good shape, then stole a look at…...Cherry blossoms... He put his sweaty face in his hands, trying to block out the image. The sweet smell... Her sweet smell... It was too much to bear.

Many times, he had considered wrecking the tree, chopping it in half, and getting some valuable slabs of wood. The flowers, he could burn, or sell; the money certainly would be useful. She had left only about a year ago; the pain was fresh in his aching heart.

A flashback played through his mind, sharp and sudden as thunder.

" _TOM!" she screamed, losing it. She panted heavily, her breath on his neck. "We should go to sleep. Tom, I have something to tell you. I- I'm might be leaving," She turned away, and started to softly snore, and Tom stared at her, also panting heavily._

" _I love you," Tom had said, staring at her bare form in bed, paying no heed to those words. They had shared a magical night together, and he knew this was a memory he wouldn't ever forget. She soon fell asleep, her body pressed against his. Tom just took her in his arms, and they snuggled against each other under the blankets. Surely the thing she said, it must have been a joke._

 _The next morning, she was gone. He remembered frantically searching. Her sweet scent lingered along the small cottage-like apartment. "Demi!" he cried, running around, searching through the rooms. "Demi!" After an hour, he knew there was no use. He hadn't listened to her, he had failed her. After letting out an outraged cry, he sank to his knees, letting out uncontrollable sobs. He had vowed to win her back, earn more money, and treat her like a queen. Somehow, in his heart, he knew she wasn't coming back, but he had pushed the thought aside._

" _WHY?" he screamed, breaking in agony. "Why, after last night?" The energy was lost from him, and he crumpled to the floor in a heap._

 _That day, he did not eat, or sleep, or do anything. All he could do, was weep for her. He would never know why she left so suddenly._

Tom shook his head wildly, tears threatening to pour out, like the water from her favorite watering can….. Everything here reminded him of her. Her scent lingering amongst the flowers, her presence felt in that special room where they had that special night…

He looked up, as the Sun was setting. Time for him to go inside. The breeze blew on his ruffled up overalls, and he bowed his head before his favorite sunchair, sharply inhaling the fresh air around him. His hand brushed aimlessly on the cushion, his fingers twisting the weaving, just like a basket. Like the basket. The basket she would hold with one hand, but hold the other in his, while laughing and picking flowers.

Tom immediately drew his face away from the sunchair, a scowl appearing, and deepening on his tanned face. Everything….. everything reminded him _too_ much of her. Much, too much. If he kept this up, he would be bawling like he was when he was born.

He squatted down, studying his hand-made wooden porch. He had made this, in fact, the entire house so that she could move in with him, all for a dream to be unfulfilled.

Allowing himself one sob, he gruffly picked up his house keys, and entered his house.

* * *

After a long shower, Tom Gardner had managed to dry up, and begin cooking dinner in the kitchen. He willed himself not to look at the walls, the walls he had painted green and white in honor of one of her favorite flowers. He always left the first of his stove skillets untouched and intact, in the back corner, hidden away from view. Although it had been a year since he had last hidden it, he knew exactly where it was, and whenever he was near, his back and throat prickled with shame and longing. That was her favorite skillet that she cooked on, the skillet where she also taught him to cook.

Tom picked up a dark metal stove skillet instead, and set it on the stove, along with a wooden board on the counter, and a knife. Halfheartedly, his mind whirled about, and he grabbed the nearest food from the fridge. Slumped from exhaustion, he didn't know what he was making- until the middle. His jaw dropped open, slightly. He had made her favorite dish, and the last thing he wanted to eat was that. His jaw clenched back, but he knew he couldn't throw it away. It was food, and a waste of money, and he knew she wouldn't approve, especially if it was her favorite meal.

Sighing, he chose a fork, a spoon, and a knife, along with a glass and plate, and sat down at his table, noticing the empty chair beside him. He reached for a napkin, and was overwhelmed by the millionth time of how _she_ would reach for it at the same time, and they would argue over who would go first. He pushed the napkin container away, and got a single one. _Focus,_ his brain scolded lightly.

Glumly, he said his prayers, and began plowing away. Tom was quite startled; he hadn't expected himself to be so famished. The spices blended well with the vegetables, providing a taste of the grilled garden. About midway, when his hunger was satisfied, and when he realized he had made two servings, instead of one, he set down his silverware, and began to weep. The taste was too familiar, too painful, too full of heartbreak.

Leaving his unfinished dinner behind, he closed the lights, and decidedly went to bed. Several hours later, when fatigue closed his eyes, and was in dreamworld, a figure visited him.

" _It has been a while, Thomas,"_ She smiled sweetly down at him, attired in a shimmering dress of gold. Her eyes gleamed green as ever, and her choco-brown hair was braided in a stunning, regal twist. Her voice, was the music of the waving fields, still harmonious as ever.

" _Demi!"_ struggled Tom in a strangled-like voice. He tried to say something, but couldn't. Several emotions passed at once, anger, pain, love, suffering, happiness….

"Why did you leave me?"

Her smile faded. " _It was against my will, you must understand Thomas."_

"Love is passionate, Demi. If you had truly loved me, you would have still come for me!" cried Tom in a state of passion and anguish. He felt very out of control.

Her eyes clouded with sorrow.

" _Thomas, there is something you need to know…. I am not fully the girl you think I am, mortal Demi. I am Demeter, the immortal goddess of wheat and the garden, and Zeus has commanded us to avoid mortal contact, especially you, as we were becoming unbearably close….. too close for Zeus' liking…"_

Her face was moved with pity, as she bent down to take Tom's hands. Tom removed them, sternly, and let out a cold, bitter laugh. "Do you know that I've been a living hell this past year? Stop making excuses out of whimsical myths and legends. Trust me, I've been far past that stage. Stop toying with my feelings, stop playing with me. I am not dumb enough to be used, like a pawn."

Demeter turned her head, a tear glistening. " _Then prove to you, I must."_

A wave of dust erupted from her hands, and turned to the farmland Tom had tirelessly been toiling on. It turned into the richest soil, complete with rich compost. Tom's jaw dropped open.

" _I know you must hate me,"_ she softly said, brushing a tear from his cheek. " _after all I've done to you. You have my blessing, Thomas. Yet, I have one more favor to ask of you."_

"Anything, Demi- Demeter." Tom's face was now struck with wonder, then love.

" _That night we shared together, I got pregnant. It was a girl, and she was born today, just now. I named her Katie. Isn't she lovely?"_

She snapped her fingers, and a baby arrived, in a pink cradle. Attached was a note stating 'I love you', in black cursive letters. Tom inhaled sharply.

"She's beautiful."

" _When she is 13, you must contact me again. I will send her to a camp, a camp where she will be safe. She is not safe now, unless you protect her, being half-god and half-human. If it were my choice, I would've built a great golden palace, and we would have all lived together. Alas, I have not the power to do so. Keep her well."_

Demeter let the faintest of smiles trace her lips, and then disappeared in a shower of gold. Somehow, Tom knew to look away.

The next morning, comforted with the thought of Demi-Demeter watching him and his daughter, Tom planned how he would bring her up. _Katie,_ he mused. He liked the name. And he knew that he would teach her to garden, and be like her mother, so that a part of her lived on.

And so, 13 years later, this story…. begins.

 **So... Did you like it? Flames are welcome, but not too hot, as this is my first story. Any ideas, suggestions? I would greatly appreciate it if you review.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Rae Culver**


	2. Chapter 1- Getting to Camp

Katie sat in the front, her fingers drumming on the leather. Her green eyes sparkled with anticipation. This was her first time going to- camp! Beside her, Mr. Gardner, her dad, whistled a merry tune as he drove them down the country road. A cloud of dust fumed in brown particles several feet away from their red truck.

"How far is it?" she asked, pulling the seatbelt aimlessly. It felt wrong, so tight up against her petite form. She preferred the fresh air, being free, outside, gardening, that kind of stuff.

Mr. Gardner chuckled, and ruffled her brown hair, staring out at the countryside. He glanced over at Katie, his warm brown eyes filled with pride for his daughter. She looked just like her mother, Demeter. The same beautiful face, with green eyes like emeralds, tanned skin from gardening, and chocolate hair in slightly wavy swirls over her petite shoulders. The same tall, long-legged figure. The same personality, the same love and shyness.

"Dad? How far is it?" she persisted, staring up at him. Mr. Gardner turned his attention to his steering wheel. "It'll be about half an hour until we reach the nearest gas station, dear," he replied. "But that's an if," he hastily added, while muttering under his breath, "If Iris is in a good mood. She'd better be."

"What's that about Iris in a good mood?" questioned Katie, cupping her ear dramatically. Mr. Gardner sighed resignedly, and stared at her, forgetting that both she and her mother had excellent hearing and sight. He was dreading this day when he'd have to explain that the Greek Gods and Goddesses were real. But then, maybe he wouldn't have to. Perhaps he'd let the camp do it; he didn't want to risk Katie's anger on a subject that was too hard to believe. He'd tell her only part of the truth.

"Katie," he said, slowing down on the brakes slightly. "Iris is a woman. A very beautiful woman," he added quickly, looking up at the sky nervously, then continued. "She likes rainbows, and has a firm connection to the camp. She will transport us there."

"Is she my mother?" perked up Katie, suddenly very excited. A hopeful gleam was in her eyes once more. Mr. Gardner sighed, again. Whenever he mentioned a woman, especially if she was beautiful, in his conversations, Katie would repeatedly ask if she was her mother. "Is she?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. He stiffened, unnaturally. This was one of the very strange qualities that she possessed that were insanely identical to her mother's. Whenever she tipped her chin a certain way, had a mischievous look on her face, and smiled, she was identical to her mother to the point where it was almost scary for him.

Mr. Gardner looked down at her, knowing he had babied his little daughter. She was acting like a girl several years younger, when she was in actuality twelve, almost thirteen. He sheltered her immensely, keeping her in the countryside, homeschooling her, and never letting her go to any camps. He had been told of the monsters in the outside world, and was terrified at the thought that Katie could be a victim. However, she acted completely mature whenever her father wasn't around, and he did not know that.

"No, Kit- Kat," he finally replied, slowly, using her old nickname for when she was seven. It was her favorite type of chocolate. "If I was describing you mother, I would've gone and on and on." He chuckled sadly, and softly to himself, and then continued to whistling a merry tune.

Katie gave a pout, and continued drumming her fingers on the leather seat. She tried staring at the window, but the scenery was much the same; green trees or bushes, maybe a black or brown wooden fence, and animals grazing noiselessly on their lush pastures.

After a couple of minutes or so, a small, or rather tiny and green gas station could be seen at the end of the road. A couple minutes later, they arrived, and Mr. Gardner stopped whistling, and parked. It was silent, and vacant.

"Dad, it's abandoned," said Katie, very confused. "Exactly," he grinned back, and produced a strange gold coin from his pocket. Katie frowned, bewildered. "Dad, what are you doing? What is that? Why aren't you telling me anything?" She stared at the gold coin harder. Greek letters were etched in tiny lettering on the top and bottom. A very large _omega_ was on one side, and an _alpha_ on the other.

"Hush, Kates, it'll be just a minute." Mr. Gardner struggled with a dirty-looking, dust covered green hose. He tested it several times, getting quite soaked in the process. Katie wondered to herself if her Dad had gone nuts, but said nothing. For about several minutes, he hadn't managed to get the water go the way he wanted. She just stood there, watching him, extremely perplexed.

"Alright, this is not going the way this is supposed to be going," he sighed wearily, drenched to the bone, and exhausted. "It's time for Plan B." Katie finally couldn't hold the questions in her any longer. She was confused, bewildered, and perplexed. And he planned to fix that confusion. "Plan B? What kind of plans are you doing Dad? We need to get to camp, we'll be late," she spoke, loudly, to prove her point, and show her anger. For, to be frank, she was mad. Angry. Maybe even furious. Her father was being crazy and wasn't driving her to camp like he had promised. He wasn't telling her what was going on, and was muttering about strange plans. To top it off, two hours had already passed.

"Please, Kates," he pleaded, staring at Katie, willing for her to do as he asked. "Later. I'll explain everything in due time. Everything, ok? Just sit there and don't ask questions." He continued doing his work, going back to the car to retrieve something. Katie sulked, crossing her arms, and sat down on the curb. "Fine," she replied, after giving him one long, hard, look.

Suddenly, without warning, the hose sprayed everywhere, yet no one was touching it. "Not funny, Katie!" came the muffled voice of Mr. Gardner from the car. "I didn't do anything, Dad!" yelled Katie hotly in protest. Now, she was without a doubt, furious. He was blaming her for stuff she didn't even do. "Why are you blaming me for this? I never went two feet near it, honest to God, Dad!"

"Then who-" _THUMP._ A huge blue, scaly creature with two tails for legs leapt, or rather slithered from behind the corner, onto Katie. It raked her claws down her belly with lightning speed. She screamed, as she bit, and fought for her life, yet the monster avoided these with super-human reflexes, and gave some horrible wounds in return. "DAD! HELP!" Mr. Gardner came rushing out of the car, his face ashen with shock. A flower was in his hand, yet when he tossed it, it turned into a light bronze sword, about three feet long in blade size. He charged. Katie felt weak; her legs were oozing with green muck where it had bitten her, and scratched her. Feeling the energy drain from her body with sickening speed, she closed her eyes, and prepared to die.

"Katie!" he yelled, while trying to hack the monster open. The tough scales held off against the brutal attacks, and did not so shatter a single one. She looked at the monster, and noticed several details while writhing on the ground in sever pain. One, the monster was female. Two, she had yellow slits for eyes, narrowed into two orbs for hatred. Three, she had two poisonous scimitars, and one was fending off her Dad's attacks, and one was stabbing her in the arm.

Katie braced for pain, yet the agony never came, from the adrenaline coursing through her body, as she saw her father hold off against the monster's relentless, swift attacks. She let out a huge yell of outrage, and hurled herself against the monster's belly with inhuman strength she never knew she possessed. It gave a cry of surprise, and Katie was now on top of it, and she beat it with all the strength she had left. "Katie, Go! Turn on the hose, take this, and say, O Goddess, accept my offering!" Mr. Gardner yelled frantically, temporarily losing his focus on fighting the monster, and received a long gash, undeniably deep, spilling blood all over his forearm. Katie cried out in horror.

To her horror, four more reptilian creatures appeared, each of them snarling in rage and hatred. "Katie, just do it!" He tossed the golden coin, to her, but failed to catch it, as she was stuck from her fear. It skidded across the floor. Her legs feeling like lead, she ran to scoop it up. "Why?" she asked, kicking one away from her in shock. She was trembling all over, she never knew that monsters actually existed. Overwhelmed by the situation, she let out a horrified cry. Mr. Gardner, beaded in sweat, but determined to reach his daughter, jumped off the monster after stabbing it, and ran another through. To their surprise, delight, and small suspicion, the others let out shrieks of fear, and ran away.

"O Goddess, accept my offering," he said quickly, after tossing the coin through the misty water from the hose. "Let her go to Camp Half-Blood, I have done all this for her."

"Camp-what?"

An entrance tunnel appeared in the mist. "Go, he said hurriedly, "before it disappears and the monsters come. They're after you, not me. GO!" he yelled. Katie started walking through it, trying to drag him with her, but he resisted. "GO!" he yelled, then, "WATCH OUT!" . The two monsters came out of the gloom, hissing their barbed tongues more ferociously than ever. They had been hiding, not running away, and both of them scratched Katie with their poisonous claws, a hiss of hatred just barely audible. Pain coursed through her shoulders, and she stumbled. She couldn't think.

But, her dad shook them off her, and pushed her through the tunnel. He fought them, two against one, and tired. For a while, he seemed to be winning, but both rode his back, and repeatedly scratched him, and stabbed him with their scimitars, while making horrible hissing sounds.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screeched Katie, wailing in horror and despair. Feeling anger, she killed them both by slashing them in half, and dodging, fueled by the energy of her fury. Her face streamed with her tears, and her chest heaved great sobs. His body disappeared into golden mist, and sunflowers were where he once was, and she was pushed by an unseen force into the tunnel, while crying uncontrollably for the only parent she'd ever known.

For several seconds, it was a blur through several colors, mostly gold and green. Then, she was dropped upon a steep hill, and feeling like a dog, pained, abused, and hurt, she crawled up it, and collapsed on the border, on the side of the camp that her father had taken such care for her to go to. The next thing she remembered was a girl with honey blond hair and grey eyes lifting her in her arms, along and shouting for help.


	3. Chapter 2- At the Camp

A figure stepped from the shadows of the dark, candle-lit room, near the bed. In her hands, was a wooden bowl of warm soup, filled nearly to the brim, topped with a matching wooden spoon. She shook her head, slowly. Her hair fell in blond curtains to her waist, in slightly wavy curls, covering several features of her face, but if observed near the candle, one could see that she was entrancingly beautiful for a girl her age. Her grey eyes, usually piercing, had a gentle sparkle in them from sympathy.

Hesitantly, she set the bowl down gently on the mahogany table beside her, as not to wake the girl in the bed by loud noise; not yet; it wouldn't do….. Kaitlyn, was her name? She had been a brave soul, and the girl respected her much more than usual new arrivals. Most were escorted to the hill by their parents, not having a clue what was going on, and if they were Aphrodite brats, which meant spoiled and rich guys and girls, well… She was often tempted to carve some "beautiful" designs to her tastes in their makeup-plastered faces.

The shadows around the room danced round the firelight, as the blonde reached over, revealing a rather pale orange t-shirt. She fingered the white sheets, and slowly pulled them open. Normally, she would simply rip the sheets open, order the arrival to get up, force the soup down their throat, and leave, but she felt hesitant to do so, after what the other girl had gone through. She, herself, had felt nearly the same pain.

The girl turned in her sleep. Startled, the figure from the shadows nearly dropped the knife she carried. It was a long, bronze knife, in a gold sheath. By the way, she pressed it tightly against her body, one could tell she held it dearly to her heart. She had it at all times. Gingerly, she touched the other girl's face, gently shaking her. When the girl tossed and turned, she lit several other candles around the room, revealing the vast size of the room.

The girl in the bed awoke, with a sudden jerk. With a grunt, she sat up, and tore the covers off with her hands. She leapt from the bed, in the process, ripping the bedcovers off, advancing towards the blonde girl menacingly, yet filled with obvious fear. "Tell me where they have taken my father," she growled, "or else."

To prove her point, she grabbed the flower she had had with her on the hill, which was in a glass vase. The blonde studied the other girl. She had emerald green eyes, tan skin, and slightly wavy, dark hair. _She's pretty,_ she thought, and hid her amusement at the girl, who thought a flower would be a suitable weapon against her celestial bronze knife.

The brunette slipped into the shadows. She did not seem grateful, and instead shot angry glances and remarks, and the blonde hated that here, well except Aphrodite brats were grateful for what they had. This girl, she had a lesson to learn. And she'd learn the hard way.

"What's your name?" she asked, coolly. She didn't respond, but instead, threw the flower up, and it, to her surprise, turned into a long, bronze sword in her shaking hands. The girl aimed it at her awkwardly. "I'll ask you again. Where did they take my father?" She asked, trembling with anger, terror, anxiety, and a mix of several emotions. "If you don't tell me, you'll die!" The girl lunged with somewhat accuracy, but the trembling threw her off balance. She stumbled, and fell on the wooden floor. _She's strong,_ thought the blonde. _But not quick. She has potential, though…. Maybe if I train her myself….._

"What is your name?" she asked, once more.

"I am Katie Gardener, and I demand to know where they have taken my FATHER!" Katie screamed, tears falling freely. "And who are you?" she added, trying to put in venom in her voice. It didn't work.

She stared at Katie. "I am Annabeth Chase," she said calmly, not losing her cool. "Well, Annabeth, you'll die if you don't tell," Katie told her, raising her weapon, once again.

"Not likely," replied Annabeth, getting quite angry in return. Here she was, the girl who had rescued Katie from near-death, and Katie was trying to kill her! How ungrateful was that! Yes, there was no excuse for that, well maybe, because she didn't know where she was, and she was afraid. She was brave, too, full of courage. The first time Annabeth came here, she was filled with terror. This girl, she might be Ares or Athena, and filled with their spirit.

Again, Katie lunged, with less trembling, and more viciousness. Annabeth caught the sword with her hilt, and leaned her weight into it, locking blades. She could see Katie's shock, then after several moments, fear settled in.

She started to feel sorry for her, yet again. Katie managed to lock out of their blades, and danced around them, aiming, and lunging with beginner's skill after about two weeks. Annabeth was slightly impressed.

"Not bad, Katie," said Annabeth as they fought, not even breaking sweat, toying with her. Katie, however, was dripping in it, all over in her clothes. "But, beginner's luck. Too bad you don't have enough of it." With that, this time, Annabeth lunged, and Katie blocked, but Annabeth twisted the knife's blade over it, stabbed down, and knocked the sword halfway across the room. It skittered to a stop at the door.

Katie's jaw dropped open, as she stumbled and fell, and she held her hands up, trembling, tears falling at furious rates, dripping all the way to the ground. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, choking on her own tears. "I- I just want to know if my father's alive or not. You c-can kill me, I just want to know. P-please,"

Annabeth let out a bemused half-smile, and helped her up. "You fight good," she told her, her grey eyes sparkling. "Now, let's start over with friendlier terms. Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you. And no…..," she paused, staring down at her. Katie's eyes had a slight glimmer of hope. Annabeth really didn't want to be the one to spill the news, but she knew she had to do it. Straightening up, and trying not to use an authoritative tone, she continued. "Your father is dead. And no, I have nothing to do with his death. Our deepest condolences towards your loss." Her eyes had lost the sparkle in the last sentence, and she avoided eye-contact, staring at the floor instead.

Katie, crumpled the floor in a heap, once more, sobbing, and screaming. "Why, why, why?" she yelled in frustration. It wasn't fair. She could've fought the monsters herself! But no, her father had to bloody sacrifice himself for her, and die, leaving her alone!

Annabeth kneeled down next to her.

"Hey," she said, handing Katie several tissues, awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "I know how you feel. My Dad practically disowned me. I ran away."

"At least he's still alive," she replied, her voice muffled with tears. "It isn't fair, he didn't live a good enough life. Mom abandoned him." Annabeth tried to respond, but a voice came from behind. "Not now, Annabeth. Step aside, please."

A man in a wheelchair wheeled himself over to her, as Annabeth stepped aside, along with a tall boy with hazel eyes and elvish features, wearing a perpetual smirk. Both barely took notice of him, as he drummed his fingers aimlessly on the nearest table, and took out a crumpled piece of paper, and began planning. Annabeth shot him a look. "Not the time, Travis. You can't be planning pranks at a time like this." Katie looked up, shooting a horrible glare, with all the hatred she could muster. Travis didn't even flinch, but instead, gave a flirty wink. Her scowl deepened.

"Awwww, come on, Annabeth. It'll be funny. It's not like I even know her. One loss. _Her_ loss. We lost nearly a third of our camp a few years ago, and I pranked several people back then. Did you get mad? No, you didn't. Why not now?"

He chuckled casually, at her seething expression and started planning again. It was plainly written on her face that she despised him.

Katie couldn't stand it anymore. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, unleashing all the anger and hatred from her body. "MY DAD IS DEAD! MY MOM DIED BEFORE I COULD KNOW HER!"

Travis stood his ground. "Hey, bruh," he tried to reason, but Katie cut him off. "Do _not_ call me 'bruh.'"

"Fine, then. Calm it down a notch, babe."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT EITHER!"

"Okay, okay. Geeez, temper there, girl."

Katie lost it. She shoved past him so hard, he stumbled, and fell onto Annabeth. Annabeth stepped aside in disgust, so his head hit the floor. Katie didn't notice, as she stomped out of the room in uncontrollable fury, shooting murderous glances at everyone who came near, who was having fun, or relaxing, or even just smiling and talking.

After a while, she was too worn out to have fits of rage anymore. Instead, she went to a nearby strawberry patch, and rested, to find contentment in the ignorance of sleep.

While she slept, Annabeth happened to stumble near. She noticed this, while Katie was oblivious to the fact that the strawberries closest to her burst twice in size in ripeness.

 **ooooooooooooh….. So, please constructive reviews are welcome. I'd greatly appreciate it, and reviews are what keeps me on. I'll upload maybe today, or later this week,if I have time. Next week at the latest. If I don't, I'll upload two chapters in a week.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Rae Culver**


	4. Chapter 3- Introductions

**Did I forget to mention? The time where this happened was the summer after the Sea of Monsters. Around the time Percy was with Thalia and Nico in the Sword of Hades.**

"She's Dionysus," Annabeth thought aloud, staring intensely into Katie's eyes, willing her to wake up. The strawberries were so ripe by this point, they had to be picked, or else they would burst. Annabeth reached over, and plucked the fruits from the stems. They all fell in a pattern, in the form of a sheaf of wheat. Was she truly Dionysus after all? Annabeth wracked her brain for nature gods or goddesses. There was Pompona, goddess of plenty. And…. there really wasn't much else.

But who had the symbol of a sheaf of wheat? The pattern certainly wasn't a coincidence anymore than Annabeth and Percy could turn their friendship into something more…. Gods, she wished it could. She stomped her foot in frustration, scattering the strawberries. However, the strawberries magically formed into the pattern, once more, and transformed it into a real sheaf of wheat.

Annabeth stared at Katie in amazement. There was no mistaking it now. How could she have forgotten? _Call yourself a daughter of Athena?_ She scoffed at herself. She was a daughter of Demeter. Could she have been the daughter subject to the wrath of the Aphrodite? Annabeth shuddered as she recalled how she came to know it. She shut her eyes, remembering, clenching her hands into fists.

 _Aphrodite had paid a visit to the camp. A horribly long visit, in fact. She was as glamorous and annoying as ever. Annabeth had wanted to stuff her stupid makeup down her aggravatingly beautiful mouth, however that worked. Horribly perfect._ _The first months were full of flirty love tips given by Aphrodite. An Apollo camper had been in love with Blair, Clarisse's best friend in the Ares Cabin, for all the years he had been at camp. Of course, she advised him to profess his love, and because of that, his arm was amputated by her axe. And, of course, Blair was still in the Big House for the entire summer for that atrocity. And, he still loved her. Not a happy ending._

 _By the time she was supposed to leave, Aphrodite had even transformed her own cabin, and many others. Except when she flew to Olympus, Demeter had severely scolded her for hurting many demigods and playing with them. Aphrodite, enraged, had flown back to Camp-Half Blood in a fury, screaming, "The next Demeter child that shall arrive in this Camp Will be hated by all males, but her father!" She attempted to rise into the heavens once more, but Chiron had stopped her._

" _Aphrodite, this is an act of war. The Olympians will be torn into division. Gentle the curse, at once." Chiron's eyes flared with defiance._ " _Do I care?" she screeched, waves of pink anger rolling off her shoulders, so powerful, it struck about a dozen or so teenage boys in love with several of her daughters. Then, a bolt of lightning appeared in the sky, along with a massive crackle and BOOM! Storm clouds circled menacingly over Aphrodite's head. Several more lightning sounds appeared._ " _Alright, Alright!" She shouted at the sky. "I, Aphrodite, lighten this curse on this accursed future girl, because I cannot lift it. Since I am forced to lighten this curse, I cannot deny that she will be beautiful, and will have many suitors. But, the boy who truly loves her, and is pierced the deepest will be hated by this girl, severely. If, and only if, she can gain control of her emotions, and love him back, the curse is lifted, and they will have a long, and happy life. If not, she will die a horrible death. Both of them do not have to know they love each other, and might not have a happy life. Well, there!"_

 _Chiron had sighed in relief, and she disappeared in the rainbow. Annabeth, horrified, had sunk to the ground. She was friends with many of the Demeter kids._ Annabeth shook her head, clearing the memories away. _It's not as if I want to be friends with this stupid girl,_ she told herself. She turned her attention to Katie once again, who was claimed. "Wake up," she said, roughly pulling her up by the arm. Katie immediately stopped sleeping, and shot venom at Annabeth with her eyes. Realizing that she wasn't Travis, she also stopped, and gave a weak smile.

Katie's POV

"Hey," she said uncertainly, unsure why Annabeth was locking her arm so tightly. "Come with me," said Annabeth as a reply, mercilessly dragging her back to the healing hospital where she had recovered. Katie found herself following her willingly as they walked. _Crunch. Crunch,_ went her boots on the small pebbles of the path. The sun beat down on her already over-tanned skin, burning it. Katie desperately wished for water, but there wasn't any to be found except for lakes, which she wasn't exactly sure she could drink out of. She was slightly sorry to have been so aggressive to this girl, Annabeth; she usually wasn't like that to most strangers. She was also slightly afraid of her; most kids her age didn't fight this well.

In about a minute, they arrived at a white building, looking freshly painted, yet the smell wasn't in the air. Katie studied it; if she hadn't noticed the fine detail out of her anger, she did now. A delicate fountain erupted water from the top level, down to its golden statues' mouths, appearing to spit out the water. It was smoothly carved, and she admired the architecture, along with three statues near the entrance, of entrancingly beautiful women. On their pedestals, in tiny Greek letters, The Graces were etched into the marble. Each had flowing hair to their robes, gentle eyes, and a curvy figure. They instantly reminded her of song, nature, and beautiful things.

Annabeth let her admire the place for a few moments, then led her inside. "Watch your step," she advised, beckoning her forward. "That second one is rickety and old. Might not want to touch it, unless you want to fall onto the Oracle's arms." Katie stared, wide-eyed, and looked through the cracks. Sure enough, was a pale green, ghostly looking woman wrapped in mummy-like linen. She shivered, and made extreme measures to skip the step. "W-where are the people who killed my father? I shouldn't be here; I should be killing them now," Katie spoke up, her eyes still glued to the second step. She felt horrible, and sick to the stomach. Her father was dead. She'd never see him again. She hadn't told him she loved him that day. And, she was responsible for his unjust death.

"Hush, child. It would be suicide for you to come out of this camp, much less, follow those monsters," came a gentle voice from the dark. A shirtless man came, walking slowly and gracefully towards her. He, too, had gentle brown eyes, but full of sorrow, and wisdom beyond any creature's years. A crossbow was slung across his back, along with a quiver of arrows. His noble-looking face stared at Katie with tender compassion, and another expression she could not decipher. "It's been a long time, Katherine Elaine Gardener. You have your mother's features,"

She turned around, slowly, slightly teary-eyed at the mention of her mother, whom she had never known. "Have we met?" she blinked, staring curiously, willing him further out of the shadows. She thought she had seen a white plume waving in the distance; she wanted him out of the way so she could see what it was.

"Yes, we have, when you were but a little baby," he replied, his gaze fixed on Katie with compassion. She stared at him for a long moment, and he let her, until Annabeth stepped in. "Hey, Katie, this is Chiron, the activities director here at Camp-Half Blood. Apparently, you have been claimed, therefore determined. Your cabin is number 4, you'll like it here, and make sure to treat him with respect. He has authority here," she said, trying to break the line of awkwardness.

"Right," He turned his gaze to Annabeth. "So, first introductions. We know each other's names, now, eh? Can you guess who I am?"

"Chiron?" stared Katie wide-eyed. "Alright, I don't know why you lunatics are trying to fool me into toddler's dream, but I'm not deceived. My father is dead, because of me. My mom left. I'd really prefer it if you'd just stop with the jokes and lies, and tell me where they are."

"This is no dream, child," replied Chiron grimly, stroking his bow."This is the reality of the realities. Here, you've escaped the mist, where it shrouds you from actual activity. Where you can see everything how it is, and not be manipulated by the mist's ways."

Katie was getting quite impatient, and angry. "Hey, just shut up and tell me where they are! Don't blabber me with all these stupid riddles!"

Annabeth took a step towards her, and drew her celestial bronze knife, an action where she reserved only for monsters, and extremely horrible campers, and held it to her neck, the point grazing her skin. Her grey eyes blazed with fury. "Not one disrespectful word to him," she warned, driving the point deeper. "Or else."

"Let go of her, Annabeth," Chiron commanded, holding out a hand. Annabeth respectfully retreated back to her original spot, and stood. "I-I'm sorry," Katie said, unsure of herself. "It's ok. Katherine Elaine, did you ever, ever, _ever_ meet your mother?" "She left. That's what Dad said. And please, just Katie will be fine." Both Annabeth and Chiron sighed. It was rather clear that they'd had this conversation enough.

"She left for a reason," he paused, stopping to look at her.

"And….. what was it?" Katie asked softly, staring up at him. He seemed to know a lot, and to possess a wisdom few could ever outmatch.

"She-she was a goddess, Katie."


End file.
